Dear Heart
by KipperMay
Summary: Mostly fluff, a little angst, not much plot. But it's fun! Warning, Merry and Pippin slash
1. Visiting BagEnd

Dear Heart by PrecioussLittleHobbitsesss.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. I wish they were. They're awfully cute, aren't they?  
  
Warning: This fic deals with M/P slash. None of it is all that graphic, but if you don't like the thought of them together, then don't read it! Yay!  
  
NOTE: Reviews keep my heart beating! They keep my little fingers typing! Post 'em! And if you don't want to, e-mail me! Genius_In_Disguise_1013@hotmail.com  
  
Okay, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Visiting Bag-End  
  
As Merry dressed for bed in the corner, Pippin tried to focus on the book he was reading, but he found himself casting surreptitious glances in Merry's direction, found his eyes drawn to his friend. Merry, facing away from Pippin, unbuttoned his shirt and carelessly let it slide from his shoulders and onto the floor. Pippin shivered, and averted his eyes back to the book, but the words blurred and made no sense, so he heaved a sigh and snapped it shut. Merry started at the sound, and turned as he finished pulling on his nightshirt.  
"What is it, Pip?" he asked. Pippin flushed and looked away.  
"Nothing, Merry. Just sick of reading, I guess." He shrugged, feigning disinterest, and casually tossed the book aside. " I think I'd better change anyway. It's getting late," the younger hobbit continued.  
Merry raised an eyebrow questioningly, but appeared to think it best to leave the issue alone, at least for the moment, and turned to climb into bed. "Do what you will, Pip, but hurry if you don't mind. If Frodo hears that we're still awake, he'll boot us out of Bad-End for sure."  
A grin, irrepressible, crept over Pippin's features. "He will, will he?" he asked quietly, all thoughts of changing clothes (and of Merry, for that matter) abandoned. "Well, let's see how loud we CAN be, shall we?"  
Merry attempted to look stern, but was fighting a smile himself. His eyes shone with unreleased laughter. "Pippin, please, I'm begging you," Merry managed. "Let's be good guests for once in our lives, especially here at Frodo's house. We can't treat him like we treat each other!" But he was giggling now, and soon the two hobbits were laughing uncontrollably at the mere thought of the look on their cousins face when he heard the racket the two were making, but Pippin had been so caught up in threatening and making Merry laugh that he hadn't really made any sort of racket at all. But they laughed just the same, and they clutched and leaned on each other to keep from falling over. Suddenly, Pippin realized how close Merry was to him; how warm and soft the older hobbit's hands were. He flushed again, and took a step backwards, laughter subsiding. Merry frowned, his expression suddenly concerned.  
"Pippin? Are you all right?" Pippin nodded, forcing a weak smile.  
"Just a bit tired, I promise," he replied, crawling into the big guest bed with a quiet sigh. Merry studied him, then sighed too and began to get into the bed, but Pippin's wide-eyed expression of horror stopped him short.  
"What NOW, Pip?" Merry demanded, beginning to get frustrated.  
Pippin blinked, and the expression was gone. "Oh, nothing, Merry, nothing, I-just-well, I thought." he trailed off, and bit his lip. At Merry's expression, however, he finished pathetically, "I thought I saw a spider."  
Merry smiled. "Oh, is that all?" Pippin nodded, looking away. He didn't notice Merry crawling mischievously toward Pippin. "Was it a big, hairy, poisonous one?" Merry whispered, reaching a hand stealthily around the back of his cousin's neck.  
"I don't *know*, Merry, I barely saw anything," Pip replied quietly, still unaware of Merry's hand, whose fingers were now wiggling like a spider's legs. Merry gently brushed his wriggling fingers along the back of Pippin's neck, then whispered into his ear.  
"Pip.a.SPIDER!"  
Pippin cried out, and nearly fell off the bed, before realizing that Merry was grinning at him. Pippin scowled, and looked away to hide the redness in his cheeks and ears. Merry grabbed Pip's shoulder. "*What*?" he demanded, and Pippin tried to jerk away from him, but Merry refused to let go. Pippin opened his mouth to argue, but at Merry's determined look, the younger hobbit sighed, resigned.  
" I just.I don't want to talk about it, Merry." he said quietly. "I probably shouldn't talk about it, all right?"  
Merry frowned at him. "Since when can you not tell me something? Come on, out with it!"  
Pippin looked at him, studying his friend carefully. "Are you sure?" Merry rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I've been thinking a lot.about the two of us. Well, Mostly-mostly about you, Merry," Pippin explained quietly, looking at his hands and trying not to focus on Merry, who was silent.  
Finally, the older hobbit whispered, "What about me, Pip?"  
Pippin looked up, surprised. Merry gazed at him, and they studied each other carefully. Pippin leaned closer to Merry, heart pounding, and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, Merry's lips were brushing his, gently, and a shiver went up Pippin's spine at the contact. He reached up, tentatively, and ran his hand through Merry's hair, entwining his fingers in the sandy curls, and pulled Merry closer, deepening the kiss.  
Merry felt Pippin's heart pounding as Merry pressed against the younger hobbit, kissing him passionately. He smiled slightly to himself at Pip's eagerness; he knew this was his friend's first kiss. It wasn't Merry's, but it might as well have been-he was overwhelmed by Pippin's simple innocence, his pure, driving love.  
Finally Pippin pulled away, breathing hard, looking at Merry through half-closed eyes. Merry smiled.  
"You all right, Pip?" he whispered, and Pippin's face went pink suddenly, and his eyes widened as if he had just realized what had happened.  
He averted his eyes, and gently untangled his hand from Merry's hair. "I-Merry, I'm--" he glanced up, then away once more. "I'm sorry, I." Merry smiled, and gently lifted Pippin's chin so that the two hobbits were eye to eye.  
"Don't be sorry," he said. At his cousin's disbelieving expression, he continued. "You're simply braver than I am. If you hadn't." he smiled, "well, I may never have gathered up enough courage to tell you the way I feel."  
Pippin smiled, encouraged, and leaned in again. Merry's mouth, hands, and body were warm and inviting, and Pippin soon lost himself in the sensations of Merry kissing him, touching him. 


	2. Mushrooms and Confessions

All right, you asked for it.chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien made them up, not me, alas.but aha! I HAVE borrowed them, slightly, and am bending them to my will. For no money.  
  
Warning: This fic deals with M/P slash. None of it is all that graphic, but if you don't like the thought of them together, then don't read it! Yay!  
  
NOTE: Review, review, review! Want more? Tell me! Review! Genius_In_Disguise_1013@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2: Mushrooms and Confessions  
  
When Pippin opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming into the room. He blinked, the brightness temporarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted, Pip looked around. Merry was gone, but had folded Pippin's clothes into a neat bundle which now sat at the foot of the bed. On top of the bundle rested a note. A small smile crept onto Pippin's face, and he reached eagerly for the note.  
  
'Pippin-  
Good morning, my love!  
Hope you slept well-I  
did! I have gone with  
Frodo to find some mushrooms  
For breakfast, so get dressed!  
See you soon, dear heart.  
I love you,  
--Merry'  
  
Pippin smiled. So it hadn't been a dream. But Frodo, what if he. Pippin cringed at the thought of trying to explain why he had just.he blushed.with a *boy*, and not just that, his cousin, but.he sighed, got up, and began to get dressed. He would have to worry about explanations later. For now.Pippin's stomach growled. He hurried out of Bag-End and down the path, hoping he would either catch up to Merry and Frodo or meet them on their way back.  
  
Frodo studied Merry as they strolled down the path. His cousin's cheeks were rosy, his eyes bright, and his step energetic. A small smile played on his lips. Suddenly, the smile faded from Merry's face as he noticed Frodo looking at him.  
"What?" he asked. Frodo smiled and looked away, shrugging.  
"Nothing, you just look very." he glanced over at him, "cheerful. Well rested." His smile widened, and Merry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"I slept well," he replied slowly after a moment.  
At this, Frodo's smile broke into a grin, and he laughed, not unkindly. "I'm sure."  
Merry stopped walking and looked at Frodo. The older hobbit's blue eyes were dancing, but Merry saw a hidden wisdom there. He sighed. "How did you know something happened?" he asked.  
Frodo laughed again. "I didn't, Merry-you just told me!"  
  
Frodo pressed for details until Merry broke down, and quietly confessed the events of the previous night to Frodo. Frodo sat down on a rock, his dancing eyes confused. "You two."  
Merry nodded, sitting beside Frodo with a sigh. "Is it wrong to love him in--" he hesitated, but pressed on, "-in *that way*?"  
Frodo bit his lip in thought. "I don't think so, Merry, you are entitled to your own emotions, but what worries me is Pippin." Merry opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Frodo silenced him. "I'm worried about Pippin because, well, mostly because of his age," he continued. "He's still very young, Merry, and he may still be unsure as to what he really wants. You're such an influence on him, Merry, and I worry that he may have done what he did last night because he thought that's what you wanted." He sighed. Merry stared at him, not believing his ears. How could he say this? Merry had been so happy, and this.he sighed. 'I should have guessed,' he thought. 'Frodo could never understand what Pippin and I have. Never.' Merry stood up and turned away from Frodo.  
"Thanks for everything, Frodo, but Pippin and I will be needing to go now."  
Frodo stood, too, and put a hand on Merry's shoulder. "Merry, forgive me, I only--"  
Merry pulled away from Frodo's touch, anger flashing in his eyes, but then sighed. "I know, Frodo, and I understand what you think, but I'm telling you, he began the whole thing, I promise!"  
Frodo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" Merry nodded earnestly, and Frodo smiled again. "Well, I'm happy for you, then. Shall we find some mushrooms now?" he asked, looking around. Merry nodded, and they began to continue down the path when they heard a voice calling them from the direction they had come. They turned to see Pippin running toward them, shouting and waving.  
"Glad I caught up to you," he said as he leaned over to catch his breath. Frodo just smiled, but Merry patted Pippin's shoulder.  
"Are you hungry?"  
Pippin perked visibly at the question. "Starving!" he laughed, and the three made their way toward the small woods where the most delicious and tender mushrooms grew. 


End file.
